Changing perspectives
by prontobadjuju
Summary: Fairy. Such a simple, mythological word, but I assure you they are the farthest thing from simple or mythological. There is a reason though that they get confused. Things tend to happen when these creatures interact with, well, anything. This is one of those instances. (Was 'Jeeze, what's wrong with you?"') (Rating for good measure. Story better than sum. PROMISE!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Badjuju with yet another new story. Hope you like it. This idea came to me while my mind decided to not let me sleep. You know how annoying that gets, and I know you do, everyone on this site has had one of those moments. Anyway, I hop you like it, and if you do try my other stories. This story takes place about 8 years after the movie.**

**I wish I owned RotG, it'd be cool if I did.**

* * *

"Jamie Bennett!" Mrs. Bennet yelled from the porch, "Don't do that, you'll get your tongue frozen to the pole."

Jamie rolled his eyes and yelled back, "No I won't mom."

His mother looked at him in disbelief and smiled at an idea, "Then go ahead, lick the pole." She responded as she took out her phone. Jamie did as she said and when he went to pull away, his tongue just stretched. His mom bursted out laughing as she zoomed in on him and took a picture of his current _predicament_. Jamie struggled and said some incomprehensible words as he mom finally took mercy on him and went inside. A few moments alter she emerged with a glass of warm water. she walked up to him and started to slowly pour the water on his tongue where it met the pole. "I told you not to lick the pole, if you had just let go of your pride and listened to me you wouldn't be in this situation."

Jamie's tongue came off the pole and he looked at his mom, "And what situation would that be?"

His mom held up her phone with the photo of him and smiled, "Blackmail." She simply responded, a devil's smirk grew on her face as she saw realization grow on his face. she laughed again and was about to walk away, when Jamie tackled her to the ground and tried to get the phone from her. His mother did her best to keep the phone away from him and managed to shove him off of her and started to run away. Jamie chased after her.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could-"

"Quick Sophie, keep away from Jamie!" Mrs. Bennett exclaimed, tossing the phone to Sophie, who caught it and looked up to see Jamie changing his direction towards her.

"Ahhhh!" She happily exclaimed as she ran off the porch and away from her brother. She looked back behind her and saw Jamie about three paces behind her. "Ahhhhh. Mom, catch!" She yelled and threw the phone towards her mom, but overthrew by a couple of feet. It hit a girl with long light hair, and was wearing a purple-brown-ish skirt with a purple tank under a black jacket. The phone hit her on the head and she stumbled a bit before gaining her balance. She looked down to where the phone had landed. She picked it up and looked over to another girl who was carrying a rather heavy-looking box.

"Hey Emri!" The girl exclaimed, gaining the attention of the one with the box. "Did you throw this at me?" She asked holding up the phone.

The other girl, Emri as the other girl called her, looked at her in disbelief. She held up the box and asked irritatedly, "Does it really look like I have three hands?" She set the box down and walked over to the first girl, "Use your brain Em, I'm pretty sure it's still there." 'Emri' said, playfully hitting Em on the head.

While Jamie was distracted by the scene playing out in front of the house next door, Sophie managed to sneak past him and walked up to the two, now, bickering girls. "Um, ex-excuse me?" She asked nervously, both girls looked over at her, "That's my phone, sorry. I overthrew it."

Em Smiled and handed the phone to her, "No problem, at the last place we lived in I got thrown threw a window." She said looking over at the other girl.

"I said I was sorry!" She exclaimed, Em just rolled her eyes and walked away. "Well, you guys should know by now , DO. NOT. MESS. WITH. MY. BOOKS!" Emri yelled, running after the other girl.

Jamie walked up next to Sophie, "Well that was interesting." He mumbled before taking the phone out of Sophie's hand, and the battle began again.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Is it good, bad? Tell me what you thought. I love reviews, as does everyone on this site, and am always open to suggestions. And complaints will be fixed, and unlike other people, I love when you give me flames. It helps me fix my writing. Hope you enjoyed, until next time.**

**-Badjuju out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello wonderful people of Fanfiction! Yaya, I have three followers! Hopefully I'll get more soon. Sorry this took so long. I did change the summary of the story and the title so don't be alarmed. This is the chapter that Jack comes in. So here it is. Enjoy.**

**I no own RotG. Just own my OCs**

* * *

After a long afternoon of chasing, Jamie finally got the phone away from his mom and Sophie long enough to delete the proof that he has no common sense.

Now, the whole family was sitting at the table enjoying some hot chocolate. Sophie was playing on her mom's phone, Jamie was doing math homework and their mom was reading the newspaper. The room was filled with the sound of silence, a comfortable silence, but a silence none the less. Well, at least it was until there was a tap at the back door. Sophie immediately jumped up and ran to open the door while Jamie groaned and his mother snickered

A few moments later, Sophie walked back over to the table with none other than Jack Frost hot on her heels. As soon as Jamie saw Jack he groaned again only louder this time. Jack laughed and ruffled Jamie's hair as he walked past him.

"What's the matter with you, Jamie?" Jack asked, "Not happy to see me?" He asked, faining hurt.

"Look, I have finals in like a week, so I really need to study." Jamie shot back, "And with you here, that is never going to happen."

Jack didn't humor that statement with a response but instead looked over to where Jamie's mother was still reading, "hello Heather."

"Hello Jack." Heather said back sweetly. It had been about 3 years since Jamie and Sophie had managed to get their mother to believe in Jack, and he had basically been family since. "How are you?"

"Ugh." Jack replied sitting down next to Sophie, "Well North's been riding my case about the whole white Christmas thing, Bunny's been, well Bunny, and Tooth and Sandy aren't helping at all!" He exclaimed.

"Dude, you've got nothing to complain about!" Jamie butted in.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked, "I have to deal with all this responsibility and I have the mental capacity of a teen!"

"Try going to high school and working a part time job that eats up your whole social life." Jamie deadpanned. Jack responded by glaring at Jamie. That glare soon turned into Jacks signature smirk. Jamie noticed this and looked at him skeptically, "What are you planning Jack?"

* * *

**So this is all you are getting right now. I will update more when I see some more reviews! Come pon, tell me what you thought of it! Anyways, I'm so sorry this is a late update, but, I only got one review and that's because I made my friend write one. REVIEW **

**-Badjuju out**


End file.
